


The return of the circus

by PinkieMilker



Series: The Experiments Of Insanity [1]
Category: Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Minor Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkieMilker/pseuds/PinkieMilker





	The return of the circus

  When everything was complete he was ready to make his own again and recreate something wonderful, something he missed doing, it'll be his time to shine again. Soft footsteps could be heard coming up behind him then stopped, soon a voice spoke belonging to his boss, “So Henry you said you wanted to open a circus outside my restaurant correct?” Putting down a photo he was holding he turned around looking into the heart shaped pupils his boss has then spoke with his british accent running smooth as a table. “Yes you are correct darling, for it was something I dreamed of doing since I was younger and I never had the chance to do it. I really wanna recreate join to children and families to have more attraction to the restaurant.” Henry was a really clever person when it comes to lying to people about his past or stuff he's done before. Cotton nodded slowly then took a few steps forward to him smiling softly then put his hands behind his back. “Ah, yes that would great dear to have more people notice my restaurant.” After the circus had open things have gone really well for the restaurant and everything went really smoothly, until three months past. People have started to go missing, disappearing without a trace by the hands of a murder. It was just like it was back when Fredbear's family dinner was open and Dave knew that someone was behind it and he was determined to find out who it was. It took a few months to figure out who it was, but he finally did it and he was finally gonna get rid of that MONSTER  for what hes done to him and everyone fucking else. He took steady foot  steps walking to the stage going onto it looking for him, soon he felt cold hands on him and there hot breath going down his neck making him shiver.

“What do you think you're doing darling~?”

He wasn't able to move or excape the grip of his hands on him. He growled at the figure behind him and tried to kick them but wasn't successful. “Ah ah ah darling, for you shouldn't do that~” Henry said smoothly into his ear making him shiver. He slid Dave's shirt off from the shoulders getting his knife from his pocket putting it against Dave's back, then he pushed it deep into him as far as it can go. He started to cut downward holding the purple man against him to keep him from struggling. When he finished he put his hands into the cut on both sides pulling it more open, then he used his knife to cut and remove some of the muscles in his back putting them to the side. Dave had been grinding his teeth for the past few hours of this torture crying from how much pain he was feeling. “P-please .... just s-stop .. Henry .. p-please...” he begged him. Henry ignores him putting his hand into the large cut stroking the inside of it and used his other hand to hold Dave still. “Ahh~ Willy just listen to the sounds that you are making from this~. I'm having to much fun to just stop and I'm sure you enjoy this as much as I do.” He stopped stroking the cut and he chuckled a bit leaning in to his ear. “I haven't try the taste of flesh or blood of someone yet so you be the first one I'll be tasting~  Which would be a great experiences for you to feel from me.” He pulled him to the closes wall there was to them going to it and sitting against it with Dave on his lap bend forward. He rubs the cut softly a bit with the tips of his fingers. He leaned into Dave's back licking the inside of the cut then start to take small bits of his flesh. The taste of his flesh was the best taste he ever had and the feeling of his blood against his skin was a even greater feeling, like god he really loved the taste. He took a bit of Dave's flesh eating it and enjoying every bit of it. Getting carried away he took more from him not noticing that the currents were about to open then Cotton called announcing that the circus was open. When he quit what he was doing he picked up dave bringing him backstage away from the part in front of the crowd so they wouldn't know what he was doing. Henry straighten his hat and put on white gloves then he went forward calling to Cotton telling him to open the currents. As the currents opened he prepared himself to start a speech and as he spoke his smooth British accent had the crowd hooked into what he was saying.  “Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to my circus were the magic and fun come to  life. I will be giving you a show that you will never forget and my ‘Friends’ will be doing there best to ensure that the show will be great. I know things have been bad because of people going missing mysteriously for a few months, but I'm sure it has nothing to do with us. Now boys let the show begin~.” As he finished Jack came out wearing fluffy wolf ears, a wolf tail, and fluffy pants, then when the music started he started slowly shaking at first then he was dancing smoothly. Soon Dave came out dressed as a pig dancing with Jack then one his own moving to the beat then he finished by spinning. After a few minutes Mr Miller went onto the stage going to Jack grabbing his hands and started to dance with him then bend him backwards kissing him for ten seconds. When he pulled away after the music had stopped he took a bow with jack and went back stage. When the show was over and everyone left Mr Miller went and complement his works on there work then went to Jack. “Love you did wonderful today so how about I give you something.” The orange one shook his head backing away a bit not wanting what Henry was offering him. He nodded letting it slid and understanding what Jack wanted and decided to listen to his wishes for now.


End file.
